Secrets
by Knox Chase
Summary: Karkat and the rest of the trolls struggle with adult life and their own personal secrets. Genderbending and lots of cannons. Ships: PBJ GamTez JohnKat DaveTez Rosemary and a bunch of others I'm going to list... Yeah this is pretty much a filler story to help me with block but, I hope you all enjoy it anyways .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! ^^ long time no update. ( ~~~thats for my Fall fans. I WILL update soon but, I'm having trouble with the CHp)**

**Heres a new story Hope you enjoy. ^^ it's filled with alot of cannons and stuffs. Hope you like ^^  
**

* * *

"_Vantas! Vantas! GOSHDANGIT BOY!"_  
"_Hmmm...?"_  
"_DAGNIT pay attention! What's a matter with you? You keep freezing out there! AND THIS IS JUST THE DRILLS!"_  
"_Captain if I may speak...? You have been pushing him hard. He barely lived through the last battle. Look at him! He's battle sick!"_  
"_I'm not tired... I can fight."_  
"_You're off."  
"Captain!"_  
"_Only until you're better... You're heads not in the fight."_  
"So THATS how you got here!" A Taurain female smiled placing your breakfast on the table. Gender wasn't that big of a deal with Alterian kind, just made it easier to tell each other apart based on simple appearances, in truth all trolls were the same gender, some just leaned more towards one or the other. "Why don't you go back? Surely your wounds must have healed..."  
"All except these ones" I tapped a finger to my temple. "Battle scars more than the body" It wasn't a lie, battle had messed me up in so many ways but, it wasn't the killings but, _who_ I was murdering that made me sick and freeze on the field. Red... every single one of them, males, females had bright red blood. The offspring of those tribes were slaughtered as well no one was spared... The gagging feeling returned and quickly hopping up to excuse myself, I rushed back to my room and emptied the contents of my nutrition sack. Every time I thought about that one color...that one sick hue that stained the streets and flowed through my own veins, i got sick. Red was worse than any shade of Yellow, Brown or even Burgundy. Bright candy Red ment instant culling at upon hatching or a painful death if you were unlucky enough to make it past pupation. In the case of the secret village I was sent to destroy, Red meant mass genocide...  
"Hey bro..?" A lazy rough voice slurred from your doorway. Sitting and wiping any and all traces of body fluids from my maw I turned to find a young Capricorn male grinning from at me, makeup already in place even through the rest of his body was barely clothed. "You all up ta bein' chill?" He continued voice thick and raspy with sleep.  
"Yes fuckass I'm fine!" I growled, that idiot was always asking me stupid questions. "Now go put so frickin' clothes on!" The Capricorn shrugged and helped me off the floor. It never ceased to amaze you how much the physical features varied from species to species, the Capricorn being one of the more wild looking, with thin, delicate violet fins that started at the hipbones and curled around the back, a small frill at the small of the back, deep purple stripes that started at the spine and stretched around to meet the lines where wriggler legs became ribs those along with large beast-like hands tipped with rock hard claws and wickedly curved horns the children of the Capricorn were well feared and rightfully so.  
"Chill brother, whats all up'nd got you sick? Another thing 'bout that motherfuckin' village."  
"Yeah..." There was no point in trying to lie to him, he was my moirail after all and knew all my secrets even the more...colorful, ones.  
"Motherfuckin' sick bro... Makin' ya' up'nd cull all those wicked motherfuckers." He said more to himself rather than to me. "Never did sit right with me... cullin' and shit. That shit ain't motherfuckin wicked... it's all kinds of shitty."  
"Careful Makara, that alone is enough to get you culled yourself." I sighed, training had made me somewhat more respectful of social order and the Hemocast. I was careful never to address a Highblood by their first name or a rustblood by anything other, I claimed to have teal in my veins making life comfortable as long as kept my horns filed to avoid revealing their true shape and my blood color.  
"Karkat brother, things are changin' tha' ol' hag ain't livin much longer.." The Highblood ran a hand through his messy black locks. "Me and Feferk have all kinds of wicked plans. Gonna up'nd change this motherfuckin world."  
"Gamzee" I hissed looking to be sure that no else heard what he had said. "Even thinking something that idiotic is fucking treason you shit faced clown! Don't say shit like that!" I growled while my friend simply laughed, eyes slowly flickering orange.  
"What the fuck you gonna do motherfucker? Gonna fucking kill me? Defend the motherfuckin' bitch that up'nd forced you ta kill your own motherfuckin kind? Man Brother you're all kinds of wicked twisted." That freaked always freaked me out, the way that calm, laid back ex-junkie Capricorn to snap and change into the insane Subjugglator he was born to be.  
"Anyone ever tell you your scary as fuck sober?" I asked standing and grabbing my weapons, just because I was no longer in service didn't mean I could afford to get sloppy, I was one of the best Threshecutioners the war had seen. Odd all the superiors thought, for a Teal blood to chose war over law but, they soon changed their ideas about that after seeing me fight.  
"Yeah brother, it's even scary for me. But, I'm gettin' my chill on. Haven't hurt anyone ina while." Gamzee grinned at that, eyes fading back to yellow. Just then I noticed that the scars on his face and healed more, no longer as raised and angry as they once were but, still far from being completely sealed. "Karkat... You can't hide forever." He said, dropping the sideshow act and getting serious.  
"What do you mean? I'm 10 now! I've managed to hide it this long!" I tensed and thought for a fleeting moment that someone had betrayed me but, it quickly passed only three others knew my secret and none, aside from Gamzee none were ranked high enough to make an accusation without getting culled.  
"Look at me, best friend." My moirail pleaded from the edge of my recuperacoon. "What do you see?" I looked him over again and inch for inch he looked like a Capricorn, a Highblood. The once pale grey flesh was now tinted lavender and his fangs had grown to rest against his bottom lip while he stared up at me with- _WHAT THE FUCK?_  
"Gamzee.. your eyes..." His eyes which were once a steel grey had seemly changed a deep burning violet overnight.  
"See... you can't hide it, your body ups'nd makes it known what you are... A seep ago I didn't have the motherfuckin' fins, two seeps before that I didn't up'nd have stripes and when we first met I didn't have webbed nubs or was up'nd be able ta' be stayin' underwater for hours. Hell, I couldn't hardly swim... What I'm just trying to be saying is that... Sooner or later you're gonna change too, Hell. Might already have..." Gamzee said looking a little scared. He was right, a few sweeps ago I had noticed the small, delicate spines growing on my shoulders, down my spine and around my hip-bones. I had also noticed the slight red-orange tint in my eyes. _NO, NO, NO, NO..._ I had been so fucking careful! Spending countless hours using the blades of my scythe and sickle to rip out every one of the spines while they were still soft and easy to remove, leaving dark grey scars peppering all over. I told everyone they were freckles. I did constant checks to see if any had returned and after all that work my eyes were what was going to give it all away. I couldn't dye them, like I did with my twitcher and the inside of my maw, not without risking blindness. Damnit! How could I forget about that fucking eyes change color?!  
"How..." I swallowed and forced the question that really shouldn't be asked, looking Gamzee in the eyes to be sure the clown saw the subtle but, definitely noticeable change. "How long do you think I have..?" I asked quietly.  
"Donno... A sweep if yer lucky..." He said grimly.  
"And if I'm not?"  
"A few pedigrees.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so you've already seen one of my headconnons which is each troll grows traits of their symbol as they reach adulthood. This one is all the tealbloods speak leet, some better than others (Terezi's the best of course)**

* * *

Karkat be the the blind one.

It was overwhelming, the thick and heavy scent attacked me the moment I entered the small housing block. Crinkling my face at the smell I stuck out the tip of my twitcher and felt the full on force of the oder. It stuck to my twitcher and the roof of my maw, the heavy sickening taste of infection was suffocating.  
"Terezt! How nice to uh, see you. What brings you here?" The shy hesitant, voice and quiet whirring of electricity told me Tavros was nearby and the smell was even thicker.  
"Hey. How are you? Karkarles and Gamzee aren't giving you too much trouble are they?" I asked trying hard to smell/see around the growing scent, it was making me dizzy and it was hard to breath.  
"Oh, no. They're uh, alright. Just busy with trying to get back..." The Taurus trailed off the wet scent of worry coming off her in waves. The Capricorn really didn't want to fight and no one wanted him back but, the single living descendent of The Grand Highblood would not be permitted to bring more shame to the blood-line. Gamzee was already hated for not only keeping company with 'lowblood filth' but, even going so far as to court one.  
"Gamzee will be fine. We've all seen the damage he can do, a few squishy humans won't be a challenge after Jack."  
"It's not him getting hurt that makes me worry. It's..." Another wave of worry and despair crash against my busy sniffer as my friend grew silent. "Sorry, theres um, just been alot on my uh, mind lately. And the wars not helping."  
"I understand. Hey do you know what th-"  
"Wh4t th3 fuck ar3 y0u d0ing h3r3?" An angry voice rang out in leet. Grinning you turn to the familiar voice pushing your glasses back on sniffer.  
"Y0ur 1337 5u|5 w0r53 t|-|3 |/| 3\/3r" I grinned ignoring the infection smell and turned my attention to my ex-matesprit.  
"Hey my leet speakin' bro. Whats all up and happenin?" Gamzee's gravel in mud voice rung out, the slur was gone ever since he became sober.  
"Nothing really. All the troops are coming back to regroup and patch wounds. Tavy went that way" The Capricorn headed off after his flush-crush and I patted a seat next to me, just because things hadn't worked out didn't mean we couldn't be friends. Karkat growled and sat across from me, probably trying to avoid getting close enough for me to smell him. Not that that mattered this place was too overloaded with smells for me to pick up the subtle hint of his true blood color, I knew it for awhile but, forgot after the game was over and done.  
"Fi|/|3 |3u7 \/\/3'r3 g0i|/|g 70 |-|4\/3 70 741| 1i|3 t|-|i5" I sighed at him.  
"41righ7 bu7 mind t0ning i7 d0wn 4bi7. I'm 57i11 134rning 7hi5 5hi7"  
"Fin3"  
"S0 wh47'5 wr0ng? W3 h4v3n'7 741k3d 5inc3 w3 br0k3 up..."  
"I kn0w 4nd I'm s0rry bu7 y0u r3411y didn'7 n33d 4nym0r3 di57r4c7i0n5 0u7 7h3r3..." I sighed again and straightened the bright red jacket over my teal uniform. I tried to ignore the heavy scent of hurt coming off of him, if only he knew the real reason I left him... he'd probably be so grossed out he'd never look at me again. "I h34rd 4b0u7 7h3 R3d R4id."  
"Heh." He smiled grimly. "Y0u m34n 7h3 fucking m4554cur. I fr0z3, n34r1y 1057 my 4rm f0r i7..."  
"7h3y'r3 7hinking 4b0u7 cu11ing y0u..." Another bitter laugh escaped and I noticed the infection seemed to have left with Tavros and now I could see/smell things clearly. Karkat was wearing his black, Threshecutioner uniform and the smelled of despair, lost hope, defeat. Maybe this wasn't the first piece of bad news he heard tonight.  
"100k5 1ik3 n0 m4773r wh47 h4pp3ns I'm g0ing t0 di3 thi5 533p..."  
"Karkat.." Dropping the leet, I flick my ears up and breath deeply, sticking out the tip of my twitcher as I tried to read him. "Whats wrong?"  
"Nothing...N07hing. Ju57 wi5h w3 w3r3 5ix 4g4in... b3f0r3 cu11ing w45 4n 3v3ryd4y 7hing... 4nyw4y, why 4r3 y0u h3r3?" Pulling my twitcher back into my maw and rubbing my head feeling a pan-ache forming behind my oculars. They were getting bad, sometimes it actually affected my vision, making them ache almost as badly as when I first went blind.  
"7h3y migh7 cu11 y0u bu7... 1f y0u d0 w311 0n 7hi5 m355i0n y0u m4y g37 0ff 7h3 h00k." Karkat's eyes went wide and he smiled faintly.  
"What is it?"  
"Watching a prisoner." A deep but, feminine voice and the scent sour blueberries assaulted my overly sensitive ears and nose.  
"Captain!" Karkat shouted leaping into a salute.  
"It is excellent to see that all this recovery hasn't made you forget your ranks."  
"No Sir, er M'am. I was just informed that I could be of service outside of battle. I'm hoping that that is true." Karkat said trying to keep voice calm, I smiled as the sweet scent of joy came off him, even if it was tiny compared to the stench of despair that still clung to his tiny frame. My Ex-matesprit had been worried when they forced him to take leave and now that he was able to be of use again his chances of getting culled were shrinking.  
"You couldn't have picked a better officer Captain Equina, I heard Vantas is still the best in his class."  
"Yes." Equina said nodding. "But, where is the Highblood? I've heard some... disturbing things about him."  
"With the fudge blood"  
"Figures.." Equina growled and left to find the two of us.  
"\/\/)-(47 7)(3 )-(311 |)||) )-(3 |)0 |/|0\/\/?!" I growled, worried for my kismesis. Gamzee had always been laid back even in the game but, ever since he flipped out he's been in and out of trouble, nearly ending up as a splatter all over his ancestor's wall a few times... I hoped he was okay, if not I'd be in trouble come pailing day.  
"N07hing 7h47 I kn0w 0f... 5HI7! H3 w45 741king 4b0u7 7r34s0n 3ali3r!"  
Oh crap.


	3. Chapter 3

==== Terezt be troublesome kismesis.

Growling softly I snuck up behind my long time flush-crush and tug her into my arms making her squeal and drop a cup on the floor, causing me to chuckle as I buried my face in her fluffy mohawk. She could be so motherfucking cute sometimes.

"G-Gamzee." She stuttered flushing chocolate, she only stuttered around me now, not that it really bothered me, I always thought that it was pitiable as fuck. "Y-you really, uH, shouldn't sneak up on people like t-that." Gently pushing me away she bent to pick up the shattered glass. Ignoring the itch along my fins I offered to help.

"O-oh No. Thank y-you though. It's just...You know. Highbloods don't uM, do h-house work.." Frowning, or what could be taken as a frown from a grinning clown like me, I scooped all the glass into one of my insanely large hands and dropped in the garbage, rinsing the small cuts in the sink.

"I'm not a motherfuckin Highblood okay Sis? There ain't no high or low with me. Just us, my brothers and sisters and the Mirthful messiahs." You smile at the Taurus and hold out a blue-violet dripping hand and took one of hers, scraping your claw across her palm and drawing a thin line of chocolate brown blood.

"Blood is motherfuckin' blood, Color don't up'nd matter. Not when you up'nd know what's right in yer motherfuckin' pump. Color ain't anything but, pretty." Pressing both of our bleeding palms together I grinned and watched the blood mix and drip onto the floor. What was wrong with color? All of them are motherfucking beautiful, so why is one better than the rest.

"I'm not... Interrupting something, am I Highblud?" Equina called from the kitchen doorway, causing my ears to flick back in annoyance. Fucking bitch was always following me.

"N-nO."

"YES" Both of us called out at once. Realizing at how intimately close we two were Tavris snatched away her hand and moved over to the nearby counter. Barely suppressing a snarl I turned to the indigo bitch, who just smiled, probably happy I'd even turn her way.

"When are you planning on returning to battle?"

"I'm not motherfucking going back." I growled, I finally gotten myself under control and could manage my darker half and learned how to handle the voices, I didn't need another thing to mess up everything I had worked so hard to get.

"Her Condescendence wishes for your return." The indigo said calmly, even as my fins flared in anger and my vision started to get an orange tint to it.

" 'In order to prevent further harm-'"

"Highblood"

" 'Or mutilation among Her troops"

"Makara"

" 'Laughassian Gamzee Makara has been released from ALL military duties due to Soper induced insanity.' "

"I know what the Condes ordered, 13th Missionary Makara." Equina snapped, stepping closer to me, she reeked of sweat and war. With her backwards horse-like legs she was nearly as tall as my, and even without growing up with her I knew that she was as strong if not stronger than me but, lacked the instinct I had since wrigglerhood, a benefit of hearing voices and having daily horror-terrors.

"Then you should very well fucking know that I can't motherfucking go back." My vision was bright red now, fins and stripes pulsating with bright flashes of purple as adrenaline already made its way into my system, causing my muscles to tighten and the voices were pounding in my head as most reason left me.

_Kill her kill her kill her._

_Do it!_

_From your veins will drip my miracles._

_Do it Now!_

_Blue. Pretty Blue._

_Your crushed bones will be my special stardust._

_Splatter it!_

" We can't send every half insane Capricornis idiot back." Fucking blue blood filth. KILL HER.

"MOTHERFUCKER, do I motherfucking look like normal fucker? REMEMBER? I already killed you once."

Pretty blue. Everywhere, down the walls. I felt a wide grin slowly spread across my face, causing those old scars to reopen at the edges. The damn things just refused to heal. "And I'll motherfucking do it again." Make the streets flood with it.

A soft whimper pulled me out of the violent haze, turning toward the pitiful noise, the red fading from my vision as my ears flip downward at the sight of who I hoped would be my matesprit. Tavros's large light brown eyes fixed on me, worry and fear twisted her sweet innocent face.

"Gamzee..."

"Aw, Tavsis..." I started, the flashing of my stripes dimmed down and those damned itchy fins flattened back along my body. " Tav, please...don't get up'nd yer fear on...I..." I pity you...

" The Mudblood seems to calm you, Lord Highblud.." Equiua stated calmly "Is there, somthing,, Flushed, between you two?"

"What are you tryin' to up'nd motherfuckin' say?" I growled.

"Nothing Missionary, just, that the others wouldn't be as forgiving of your... abnormal tastes..." Motherfucker... It was one thing to threaten me but, to threaten her...That was too far.

"The Fudgeblood ain't a motherfuckin' issue. She's up to just servin me and nothin' else! No motherfuckin' pails. Ain't no one flushed." I lied through my fangs, there wasn't a thing about the small troll I didn't pity. Everything about her made my vascular pump ache and quieted all the rage and voices within.

"Very well, I happen to be in the market for a new servant... My last one died on me. Perhaps I could borrow yours..." I felt my fins twitch and the bands around my back and arms flashed once before I caught myself, allowing only the bared fangs and the way my ears were flat against my skull to show my wrath and displeasure.

"Yer outta line, blueblood."I took another step toward Equina, growling. "Tryin' to up'nd take what ain't motherfuckin' yers? I could cull you now." Grinning widely I pressed my claws into her throat. Don't kill... just injur. Dark indigo blood welled up from the pins pricks as I buried them deeper.

"H-h-Highblood Makara..."

"I ain't hurtin her too much..." I lowered my voice so that the Taurus couldn't overhear. "If you ever try to motherfucking threaten me or what's mine again I'll do more than coke you... I spill rivers of that blue filth and send fuckin' bloody mess back to your lucus." The Sagittarius paled at the last bit causing my grin to grow, making the thin trails of violet widened as they streak down my face. It made the darker half miss the days in the meteor where the walls were painted in such pretty colors..

* * *

**Okay so only a small cannon in this one and its been done before but here it is: Sober not only fueled Gamzee's insanity but, impaired his knowledge and memory. So when he's sober he's of course more unstable and has perfect memory.**


	4. Chapter 4

Gamzee be Flush Crush======

"G-g-Gamzee." It was horrifying, watching Gamzee snap and turn into a psychopath as he stood growling as he tormented the cornered indigo blood. Gamzee was never violent until he went sober and now, everyday was a constant battle. I stood and watched him struggle with control, fight to stay calm and every time he failed to, watched him break down. Despite being a highblood, my best friend wasn't really cut out for killing.  
"Gamzee s-s-stop!" I whimpered and gently tugged on the fin that grew along his spine. The tall Capricorn made a low trilling sound before leaning forward to rest his head on the wall behind Equina, causing her to flush a bright shade of blue.  
"Ta- Lowblood thats, uh... kinda motherfuckin' uncalled for..." He whined and shivered so I snatched my hand away.  
"s-Sorry Missionary, I, uh..I just didn't think you wished to truly ah, harm the indigo blood sir." I stammered trying to get control over my voice again but, fail. Ever since Gamzee, mentioned sloppy makeouts I've been really nervous around him. I wasn't exactly pale for him but, I wasn't flushed for him, well not anymore at least. At the time Gamzee had 'proposed' the idea of being matesprits I was too shy and flustered to even manage an answer. Back then it would've been a huge 'Yes!' but, since he never brought it up again, I just kinda figured he'd moved on and got a new flush crush.  
"You've stepped out of line." Equina snapped stepping out from under the panting Highblood, Gamzee just grinned, eyes fading from orange to yellow.  
"Captain! You're out of motherfuckin' line if you think you can order around _my_ servant!" He growled low and without thinking I tugged on his fin again, trying to lead him away from Equina, the last thing I need is two highbloods fighting in the kitchen. Gamzee's growl turned into a purring trill as he calmed down again. "Besides, I gave her my motherfuckin' permission to order me around, only when I can't up'nd control myself."  
"I see, well, it would seem that I have nothing to report. Other than you're still not mentally well enough to fight... Farewell 13th Missionary Makara." Equina said wiping some blood from her neck and turning to leave. Watching her leave, I let out huge sigh and raked my claws down my back, it was infected again and so itchy I couldn't stand it. How much longer would I be able to keep everything bound and hidden?  
"Tav...hey Sis, look... I didn't up'nd mean a motherfuckin' word 'bout you bein' nothin' to me. Hell, weren't for you I might of up'nd lost m'self sweeps ago.." Gamzee said shivering and gently pushing my hand away.  
"Uh...i-It's okay Gamzee, I um, n-n-Know better than to uh, think I'm j-Just a slave to you." I flushed and felt my tail wrap around me as he came closer and placed his chin on top of my head.  
"Hey Tav, you all up ta bein' chill? You smell kinda sick..." Gamzee said wrinkling his nose and flicking his ears back. "It's infected again isn't it?" He asked lowering his voice so that no one could overhear him.  
"i-i-It's f-Fine! Just fine." I lied as he swore under his breath and snatched up my collar.  
"Tavros Nitram I motherfuckin' order you to listen to me!" He growled, looking sick with himself. He hated ordering me more than he hated killing. In an instant all of the training and conditioning came back and I remembered the pain that would follow if I didn't obey.  
"Y-y-Yes my Lord H-h-h-Highb-bLood" I choked out, Gamzee softened his voice and gently placed his claws along my face, he stared at the ground for a moment before finishing his command.  
"You will fuckin' escort me back to my block and up'nd show me what's wrong." I nodded and led the Capricorn back to his block, where he perched atop of his lounge deck and called me over."Take it off Tav." Gamzee sighed as I stripped off my shirt revealing the chocolate stained bandages underneath. Hearing Gamzee suppress a snarl at the sight as he carefully unwrapped them.  
"Fuck Tav...it's bad this time." Turning my head I saw the bloody mess of my back and shoulders in Gamzee's mirror. Two large balls or flesh were pushing their way through the skin between my shoulder blades. The were raw and and weeping chocolate and a thick honey like substance, in the center of the bulbs were two delicate thorn like growths stuck out of them.  
"Ow! g-Gamzee.." I whimpered as he dug his claws into the swollen brown area and forced more of the honey like fluid out.  
"Motherfuck, Tav... these things are motherfuckin up ta be killin you... Don'cha want 'em gone? 'Cause I can motherfuckin just cut 'em out and everythin'll be wicked." Gamzee said and pulled off a bit of skin that had died and started to rot.  
"n-n-NO! Don't! p-Please..." I begged. My wings may kill me if I couldn't get them cleaned but, if anyone found out I'd be culled! The wing gene was as bad as the red mutation in the Condesce's eyes and any wiggler found with wing buds were culled. If it wasn't for Gamzee goring and tearing them off in early wigglerhood I would've died for sure. Plus, I had other reasons for wanting to keep them..  
"They'll motherfuckin grow back you know... As long as yer still growin' and moltin' they'll always grow back." Highbloods always grew faster than lowbloods and went their molts faster just another reason they felt that the were better than the rest.  
"h-How can you be sure?" I asked as I felt another sharp claw tear away at half rotted flesh.  
"Fuckin' remember the first time I up'nd ripped 'em out? They came back twice.." He growled at the nubs again as I jerked under the pain. "And...I used to rip my fins out..." He said quietly, almost as if he'd admitted to kissing dead bodies, again. I winced at the thought, those fins connected to bone and to rip them out all the way had to be incredibly painful.  
"w-Why? Didn't it..uh, h-Hurt?"  
"Yeah.. motherfuckin' hurt like a bitch but, I ain't no Highblood. So why look like a motherfucker?" I nodded quietly as he buried his claws in my back. "Ready?"  
"Yes" _How am I gonna explain this to Nep?_

* * *

**Yepp wings... I figured Tav deserved 'em**


	5. Chapter 5

Tavros be your moirail ====

"He did what!?" I snarled as Tavros sat weeping in front of her respite block. She was upset, in pain and her face was smeared with pale chocolate tears. I hushed her inside and locked the door behind us, not that anyone would care what someone of her cast may say but, I didn't want to risk her life on the fact that most people don't give a damn about her.  
"h-h-h-He t-Tore them ou-Out..." She hiccuped and wiped her eyes again. My ears flattened against my skull and my tail twitched.  
"He better have a good reason for doing it or I'll claw his eyes out. And this time I won't miss." I hissed at the thought of that bloody clown running around and tearing off peoples body parts, he wasn't to be trusted. He was one of _Them_, his kind were against everything we were trying so hard to get.  
"n-No! Nep, h-He wasn't tr-trying to hurt me-e-e. He j-just wanted to h-help." Tavros sniffled and put on her brave face. "It just... just hurts more than anything.." She said. I relaxed a little bit but, was still wary, I had already watched one of my friends die because of Gamzee, in that sick joke of a game and I wasn't about to let it happen again.  
"Can I see...?" I asked softly, braiding the end of Tav's tail while she thought it over, she had grown so much since the game but, she was still shy around others even her moirail. After a moment she nodded and tugged off her shirt and turned around, revealing the two large holes in her back and large patches of raw chocolate tinted skin. "Oh Gog, you let him do this?" I growl and gently placed my hands on her back. Everything look sore and raw but, other than the holes where the actual buds were, there was no real damage.  
"Yes. He had, uH, done something like this before."  
"Yeah with the heads of our corpses." I said mainly under my breath and reached for some soper slime to help speed up the healing. As much as I hated to admit it that idiot had done a good job. Gamzee had scraped out most of the infection and even cut out any dead or rotting skin.  
"With his own body..." Tavros said softly, that made me twitch. Gamzee was so messed up that he'd rip out limbs just to satisfy his own sick urges.  
" You sure picked a purrrrfect mewsprit there Tav." She huffed and turned towards me.  
"HE DID BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE A HIGHBLOOD! He hates the fins, the way his blood feels, how he's always cold now...He hates everything about the stupid bloodcast! And he's a hell of alot better than _your_ matesprit. At least mine is for the cause. Yours would probably wax black the second she heard about it!" She snapped, forgetting the pain in her back and standing over me. I've always wondered if it was a Taurus thing but, whenever she got really mad she'd dip her head and level her horns with trolls' eyes, it was kinda scary.  
"Heheh, _There's_ our fearless leader. And you finally admitted you're flushed for Gam." I grinned at her shocked face.

"w-What? No! You tricked me!" She stammered while I just chuckled, it was about time she came out with it.

"You can't anything from a moirail." I teased "This is _so_ going on the shipping wall." Purring, I smeared the rest of the slime on her back and went to wash the bandages while Tav just sat and rested her head on the wall behind her.

"Nepeto?..."

"Yeah Tav?"

"You really think we can do it? Without highblood help? It's been tried over and over again... and every time the bluebloods ran out and every time the hero died... Even Equina is against us. Terezt is neutral. We could take a chance on Vricsk but, that'd only backfire."

"We have Ardido and Solexi working on Eriale... but, still."

"I could get Gamzee on our side but..."

"A worse risk than Vric..." I sighed. "What about Karkitty? Every person helps.."

"I'd doubt he'd help... According to Gamzee he's still out of service... Oh and, if Equina is hurt next time you see her I'm sorry."

"Gamzee..?" My ears twitched and my claws slid out.

"Nothing too bad just, she tried to make him fight again and he snapped." Tavros sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Alright, hey if we're taking risks here, pick Gamzee and leave Vricsk out of it for now. I'll talk to Kar." Tav nodded as I handed her her bandages and turned away as she put them back into place. I've seen her naked before but, I didn't like looking. She was a palemate and deserved some privacy.

"...What do you think will happen with Karkat..?"  
"I don't know Tav, but, I hope he does well on this new mission if not.."  
"We'd lose alot more than an old friend." She sighed and turned to you looking, afraid and upset again. _We'd be losing everything_


	6. Chapter 6

Nepeto be prisoner =====

"I'm not a spy!" I repeated for the tenth time. "I was just lost!" I shouted at the closed door, and banged on it until I heard the locks click.

"Spy or not you're the enemy and a prisoner until further notice." A short grey skinned creature frowned as he stepped inside and the door locked behind him. Without thinking I leaned in close to get a better look, I mean I've never seen anything like this before but, as I got closer the creature snarled and pulled out a sickle.  
Wait a minute...why does he look so...  
"Karkat...?" I asked and he paled.  
"Joan? Oh for Fucks sake don't tell me this is your planet!" He growled and put away the sickle. He looked different, a lot older and worried.

"Karkat what's going on? Why are the trolls here? Are we still in the Game?"

"NO! No you fuckass! The game is over and has been over for _sweeps_!" Karkat huffed and plopped down into a nearby chair and ran a hand through his hair, cursing under his breath. He looked worried and scared, hunched over in pain as he rubbed an area on his shoulder. "We're here to take over Joan."

"Wait, like the Batterwitch did?" I asked remembering the scratched world and how everything was messed up, Karkat shook his head.

"We're planning a war on the humans." He winced and jerked his hand away from his shoulders, he paled staring at his hand before turning back to me.

"Wait what?! I thought we were friends Karkat! Kimess-"

"Shutup!" He shouted over me. "Shut the fuck up and keep your fucking voice down... Do you remember my blood color?" He asked in a hushed whisper and stuck his hand into a giant purple smile filled container.

"No... the only one I remember is Gamzee's and that's because it's all over him half the time." He calmed a bit after that and pulled his hand out of the thick green slime and rinsed it off. "Why is something wrong?" Things were really starting to freak you out now. A war against the humans, Karkat's paranoia and to top it all off you were being held captive by a hostile aliens.

"Look, theres alot of things you don't remember or understand right now... I might die if I fuck up so shut up do as I say and don't call me Karkat."

"So what should I call you?"

" 23rd Threshecutioner Karkat Vantas. Or Elite Vantas, since I'm the best in the class." He sighed and sat back. "You are here under the order of Her Imperious Condescension and are to remain here until dismissed or culled. With the later being more likely. Your culling will probably be handled by the team of Legislator Terezt Pyrope and Ex-Laughassion and Subjugglator Gamzee Makara, now known as 13th Missionary Makara." Karkat carried on in a voice that wasn't his own. It sounded to formal, like these phrases were rehearsed every day.

"Wait... Terezt? He's here? Dana wou-" I slapped a hand over my mouth. I wasn't supposed to talk about Dana and Terezt's relationship and especially not in front of Karkat... I had always wondered why I was sworn to secrecy and also why I couldn't bring up the kismesiship between Karkat and myself. Sighing I shove my hands back into my dress pockets and jumped when my hand touched my phone. Pulling it out I grin and open up trollian.

~ectoBiologist [EB]began pestering carcinoGeneticist~

EB: hi karkat.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK JOAN? YOU'RE SITTING NOT TWO FEET FROM ME AND YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME?

EB: well you said to keep my voice down

EB: this way we won't even have to talk

EB: sorry if this is bothering you though :/

CG: IT'S FINE NOW WHAT DO WANT?

EB: well

EB: why are you here?

EB: and what's up with the teal? I thought you always used grey

CG: THAT WAS BACK WHEN I WAS HIDING MY BLOOD COLOR

EB: wait

EB: i thought terezis blood was teal.

CG: IT IS FUCKASS!

EB: than whats yours.

EB: i can't remember but im pretty sure it wasn't teal

EB: now that I think about it everyone had a different color

CG: SHUTUP GOG YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! OF COURSE MY BLOOD ISN'T TEAL YOU MORONIC NOOKSUCKER! LOOK I'M IN SOME REAL DEEP SHIT HERE AND SO ARE YOU SO IF YOU WANT THE BOTH OF US TO COME OUT OF THIS ALIVE SIT THERE AND KEEP YOUR GOGDAMN MOUTH SHUT OR WERE BOTH DONE FOR!

EB: wow karkat what happened after you guys beat the game?

CG: THE SHIT HIT THE FUCKING WHIRLING DEVICE IS WHAT HAPPENED. EVERYONE GOT SENT AWAY. GREEN AND HIGHER GOT TO CHOOSE THEIR JOBS WHILE THE LOWBLOODS WERE SOLD INTO SLAVERY. AND I HAVE TO SPEND EVERY FUCKING DAY OF MY LIFE LIVING IN FEAR THAT SOMEONE WILL FIGURE OUT WHAT I AM AND CULL ME ON THE SPOT.

EB: slavery?

EB: and culling?

EB: youre life is more messed up than ever.

CG: YEAH BUT LUCKY FOR TAV AND SOL THEY WERE BOUGHT BY ERIDAN AND GAMZEE NOT THAT I WOULD CALL THAT LUCK BOTH OF THOSE PURPLE BLOODED IDIOTS ARE FUCKING CRAZY IN THEIR OWN WAY BUT THEY BOTH HAVE TO BE CAREFUL

EB: why? sol and tavros are safe so what less is there to worry about?

CG: OBVIOUSLY I'M GOING TO HAVE TO SCHOOLFEED YOU ONCE AGAIN LOOK THE ONLY REASON ANYONE IS *SAFE* IS IF THEY FOLLOW ALL THE RULES HERE ONE OF THEM IS THE CAST LAWS THE OTHER IS NOT TO GET CAUGHT *NOT* FOLLOWING THEM ERIDAN AND GAMZEE TOOK A HUGE FUCKING RISK BY TAKING THOSE TWO IN NOT TO MENTION THAT ASSCLOWN CAN'T KEEP HIS CLAWS OFF TAVROS FOR MORE THAN A FEW SECONDS AND GOT FIRED FROM THE MILITARY SO NOW THE CONDESCE HAS IT OUT FOR HIM

CG: IF HE WASN'T THE DESCENDANT OF THE GRAND FUCKIN HIGHBLOOD HE WOULD HAVE BEEN CULLED BY NOW

CG: BUT RIGHT NOW I GOT ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT HIS DUMBASS TRYING TO FUCK THINGS UP AGAIN WITH THAT HALF ROTTED PAN OF HIS.

EB: karkat whats going on with you?

CG: NOTHING. LOOK I HEAR THE NEXT GUARD COMING SO JUST BEHAVE AND DON'T GET YOURSELF KILLED

~carcinoGeneticist BLOCKED ectoBiologist~

EB: KARKAT WAIT

EB: i missed you...

~you have been blocked~


	7. Chapter 7

Joan be the new guard ========

Sighing I unlocked the door to the makeshift prison, inside Karkat stood glaring at the prisoner until he noticed I had entered. Turning to me his glare softened a bit and he smiled a bit.

"Evening Elite Vantas." I greeted formally. "Who's the charge?" At that he frowned again and glared at the floor.

" A human female by the name of Joan Egbert, she claims to have been lost and stumbled into our camp by mistake." He growled. _Joan Egbert_... Now why did that sound so... Oh! This was Karkat's kismesis for awhile... "23rd Threshecutioner may I speak with you in the hall? It's a private matter." A glanced over at the dark haired girl and frowned. Karkat had enough on his plate without her showing up again.

"Yes, right away Nurse-hand Kenayo but, are you sure you'd want to speak in the hall if it's a pressing issue?" He asked struggling with all this formality.

"The others are out patrolling the area." I said and turned to head out knowing that he would follow. Once outside he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my chest. Smiling softly and held him back until he was ready to let go. Honestly I was always jealous and angry with Gamzee for being Karkat's moirail. The clown just wasn't fit to calm others down and Karkat needed as much comfort as he did at times.

"You should've been born a Lucus..." Karkat said quietly looking up at me. I stiffened as noticed the streaks of orange-red in his pale grey eyes. He must of caught it because he looked away quickly. "I'm going to die... and so is Joan..." The last part was said so quietly I could barely hear it.

"Don't worry about Joan, The Condesce isn't worried about human spies really, she just wants to find the best way to handle them." I said softly and turned his head back toward me. "It's you I'm worried about. Gamzee and Joan will be fine but, you're buried deep here Karkat."

"I know Kenayo... I can't hide it anymore. The spines are coming back in and my eyes are changing. Soon everyones going to know that I have candy red blood and then Gamzee's going to paint the walls with it." He made a nervous chuckle. "Probably even carry my skull around like a toy." I frowned at that comment but, stayed silent. Last thing this poor troll could handle was someone trashing his moirail.

"What are you doing here anyways? Thought all the Mother Grubs were left on Alternia."

"I thought so too but," I sighed and closed my eyes. "They brought two here and are planning on leaving them here." The thought of two pregnant Mother Grubs being left on enemy grounds made me sick. After fighting so long to protect them during the game and then having the honor to serve as their nursemaid, leaving them here made no sense to me.

"Won't they die?" Karkat asked momentarily forgetting his own problems.

"They can survive anywhere we can. It's the wrigglers I'm worried about... Without any Lucui I'm afraid they'd be place in the care of highbloods..." Karkat paled.

"So trolls like me would be wiped out..." Again I closed my eyes.

"Not exactly... They plan on breeding only Psionics and trolls like Tavros in order to use them. All other lower than jade are gone."

"This isn't right."

"I know it isn't right but, you can't fight it. Even if you did it'd be a suicide mission." I said quietly and watched as a smile frightenly similar to Gamzee's stretched across his face.

"Well I have nothing to lose then."


	8. Chapter 8

Kenayo be the hipster =====

I sat down and and pinched the bridge of my sniffer. Another panache was on it's way while my two 'pets' argued back and forth, they were always like this now, calm one moment at each other's throat the next, fighting to prove who was better, who was supposed to have the original concessions and worst of all and I'd never thought I'd say this, they fought over my attention.  
"Sol, Lexi! Please... Please stop." I begged as they shouted over each other.  
"I'm sorry Ampora but, I'm trying to make a point." Solexi snapped and sat on the floor in a huff. "Dipsthit over there won't lithen though."  
"Well one of uth thould know how to be a Helmthman." Sollux said quietly and sat next to me placing his head in my lap, careful not to gore me on his new multi-pronged horns and flicked his ears down in an apologetic gesture. Smiling softly I stroked the hair between them.  
"It's alright Sol. I wwould nevver use you like that. Neither of you." I raised my voice so that Solexi caught the last bit. She just sent a heated glare at me and then an even more hateful glare at my hand. Sighing I moved it to rub Sollux's ear making his eyes spark as he made a soft buzzing chir. If I would've known filling my quadrantes would cause so much trouble I wouldn't have been so eager to fill them sweeps ago. I had finally filled them after Sollux had split, maybe it was the stress of the game or the fact that he never went through the terrible training Psionics face but, soon after I had bought him he spilt into two separate trolls.  
"Lexi what were you trying to teach Sol?" I asked carefully, fearing yet another fight.  
"Like you'd be interested." She huffed. "But, I had discovered what caused the spilt..." She made her way over to me and with a soft growl, pulled my face forward by my horns and nipped at the corner of my mouth. "I hate you so fucking much." She growled, making Sollux spark at the interrupted moment between the two of us.  
" Why didn't you thay tho earlier asthole?" He growled and scraped a horn across her leg, staining a red striped stocking with yellow blood.  
"You wouldn't listen. Anyway, it turns out that what happened its pretty normal."  
"Normal?! You glubbin' wwoke twwo different people one day and you say it's glubbin' normal?" I exclaimed much to Lexi's amusement.  
"Well it would be if it wasn't for helmsmanship. Being hooked up to all those bio-wires stops the separation but, not the split itself. Look." She smirked and with a bright flash of blue and red she flicked on the nearby holoscreen and and rapidly pulled up a site that provided pictures and information on Psionics. The most graphic one was a video clip that showed a Helmsman cut in half. Inside the yellow stained body revealed that double sets of organs and bones that had cracked and split when their double had started to grow within in it rather than without.  
"Holy sthit!"  
"Thats wwhy so many Helmsmen die young..." I mused aloud, causing both to turn away from the screen and back at me. " Bein' plugged into that ship stops the separation but, not the split. Wwhen they split it tears them apart from inside."  
"Yeah..."  
"Thankth Eriale" Sollux said softly, looking up at me, Lexi caught that and stormed out of the room angrier than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Eriale be the divided one ====**

It wasn't fair! I was always there for Sol and the second we'd split he tossed me down the waste pipe like I was nothing. For what?

For some cheap little quadrate whore! If it wasn't for Her we would've had a shot at being matesprits, a lot of splits ended up with their other half it only made sense since we were together our whole life that'd we'd pair up again but...

I sat in front of the door of what was our respite block and cried. If I didn't hate Eriale so much for stealing Sollux away I'd probably wax black for him.

"I thought splitting was supposed put a stop to all the mixed up feels." I mumbled to myself. "It didn't... it only made them worse." Sniffling i noticed random objects floating around in flashing orbs. Sighing a grip on myself and put the things back where they went and tried to ignore the giggling coming from the next room over. It wasn't... it wasn't right. I heard Sol's husk top go off and went over to see what was up. Hacking it was no problem, he may be one of the greatest hackers out there but, once you figured out the base code it was easy. Feferk was massaging him and had been for a long time.

~ cuddlefishCuller [CC] started pestering twinArmageddons ~

CC: TA?

CC: Sol...?

CC: 38?

CC: SOLLUX!

CC: why don't you glubbing answ-Er m-E?

CC: it's -Eral-E isn't it?

CC: Sol?

CC...

TA: hey FF.

CC: 38!

CC: SOLL?!

TA: no.

TA: thii2 ii2 Lexii

CC: oh. sorry to bog you.

TA: iit2 cool Fef. Sol ii2 wiith Ampora agiin.

CC: 38/

CC: I need some help...

CC: think you could do it?

TA: ii miight.

TA: what do you need?

CC: hold on

CC: im on my way 38)

TA: FEF!

TA: Fef waiit!

~ cuddlefishCuller [CC] stopped pestering twinArmageddons ~

Shit.


	10. Chapter 10

Solexi be the sea dweller ====

It didn't take me long to get to shore it was getting away from Condesce and figuring out how to breath without gills that was the issue. After a few minutes of gasping on the beach I got the hang of it. Now which way was Eriale's hive? I couldn't really blame her for not living in the human's sea, it was nasty tasting and so much of the ocean life was in danger but, she could've at least told me how to find her hive. "Glub.." I sighed and tried my best to get used to the harsh yellow light and hot sand. "At least I know she lives on a beach." Shaking the water out of my hair pulled out my mobile device and checked to see if I could get a hold of anyone at Eriale's. Sollux and...Lexi, I don't think she has a trollian of her own, where offline so that left Eriale. I haven't spoken to her since she killed me in the game, she had apologized after it was all over but, that didn't change the fact that she shot me! I mean we were moirails once! You just don't shoot someone who was your moirail not even if your waxing black for them.

~cuttlefishCuller [CC] began pestering caligulasAquarium~

CC: -Erial-E 38)

CA: Fef? CC: 38)

CA: wwhats up Fef?

CA: I havven't heard from you since..

CA: wwell...

CA: you knoww...

CC: I know.. 38(

CC: I'm on my way to your hiv-E

CC: w-Ell...

CC: I would b-E -Exc-Ept I'm lost

CC: 38/

CA: oh

CA: wwell hold on.

CA: I'll send someone dowwn

CC: 38)

~cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium~

I wandered up and down the shore, cooling my burning feet in the tide before I noticed Lexi running towards me.

"Fef!" She waved as she caught sight of me. Running up to meet her halfway I noticed faint yellow tracks trailing down from her glowing eyes and once we reached the hive it soon became clear why.


	11. Chapter 11

"Fef...?" I asked in disbelief. Ever since Surb ended he had been attached at the hip to the Condesce, learning the ways of royalty, how to keep the Subjugglators in line and mainly avoiding Eriale and myself. Not that anyone blames him... I went red for the very person who killed her. But the funny thing is... I'm not even pale for her now. I don't know what's wrong, when I was six Fef was the second most important person to me, besides Aradio but... now theres nothing. I don't even think we're friends anymore. Then again everything was so mixed up. I didn't know about Lexi or splitting. I just knew I fought with myself a lot and I always felt confused and heard voices well, just two really. Myself and Lexi. I'm starting to think thats why everything was so mixed up. Maybe I was never flushed for Feferk, maybe it was Lex, and maybe thats why I hated Eriale so much back then... I don't know... It's really hard to think lately...

"Hello Sol." He said friendly enough. "Eriale..." He offered a half smile but, it was still clear things weren't any near moirail status between them.

"Hey Fef." Eriale said with a half hopeful smile and removed her hand from my hair.

"I have some important business I need to discuss with Solexi and Sollux if you don't mind." Fef said but, offered a small smile as he lead me away.

"Fef!" Eriale cried reaching out for him. What? Why would she do that? Didn't they hate each other? Feferi smiled softly and hugged Eriale to him.

"I don't hate you Eri...but, I have things that I need to do before I can't talk about it with you. Okay?" Eriale nodded and sniffled.

Even without the voices or Lexi distracting me, I don't know what just happened... I wish I could think.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not Updating.. Fricken School. **Rips out hair** Hope you guys enjoyed your dubble update. Sorry again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**~ arisingTriumph opened Fruity Rumpus Town 2 [FRT2]~**

AT : aRIGHT EVERYONE, wHO'S HERE?  
~ gleefulCourts [GC] joined FRT2~  
~ attackingCullers[AC] joined FRT2~  
~ cullingCullers [CC] joined FRT2~

GC: 1M H3R3

AC: :33 me too!

CC: 38) Glub!

AT: gREAT,

AT: sO wE'RE HERE TO SEE WHO ALL WE CAN GET ON OUR SIDE.

GC: 1M W0RK1NG 0N KK.

AC: :33 EQ is still in the way. So in the meantime I'm working with KY.

AT: FF?

CC: hold on. I'm with two n-Ew r-Ecruits.

~twinSA joined FRT2~

TA: hii.

AT: FF fILLED YOU IN,,,,?

TA: yeah. thii2 ii2 2uiiciide riight?

AC: :33 we have to do something though... the new culler laws will effect everyone.

GC: W3 KN0W 175 N07 7H3 B357 1D34 BU7...

GC: 17 D035N7 M4773R 4NYW4Y5 W17H0U7 F0LL0W3R5 W3 5CR3W3D.

CC: 38( thats not good... I just found out somefin that we could use.

AC: :33 *perks ears intrest* tell!

AT: hOLD ON,,,,, bEFORE WE GET TO THAT THERE'S SOMETHING i NEED TO ASK.

GC: :?

TA: go for it TV.

AT: wELL, iN THE PAST PEOPLE LIKE THE sUFFERER AND THE sUMMONER HAD TRIED TO DO WHAT WE'RE DOING NOW.

TA: yeah and they faiiled. what2 your poiint?

AT: bACK THEN IT WAS ONLY lOWBLOOD ARMIES.

AT: wITH HIGH v,s LOW THEY DIDN'T STAND A CHANCE.

GC: UM.. 7V Y0UR R3411Y BUMM1NG U5 0U7... :[

AC: :33 oh! I see what you're getting at!

AT: }:) uH,,, tHANKS.

CC: m-E too 38) what you're saying is we need some more highblood r-Ecruits.

AT: eXACTLY,,,, wE ALREDY HAVE YOU ff SO THAT'S A GREAT HELP BUT,,,,,

AT: wE NEED SOME MORE HELP.

TA: who do you have iin miind?

AC: :/ is it who i think it is?

GC: GZ? R3411Y..?

AT: yES,,,, bUT, lISTEN BEFORE YOU TAKE A VOTE ON IT,

AT: hE'S THE hIGHBLOOD'S SOLE DESCENDANT, wE GET HIM ON OUR SIDE AND IT WILL HELP WIN OVER MANY OF THE SUBJUGGLATORS.

AC: :/ we could really use highblood help but,

GC: GZ'5 F4113N 0U7 W17H M4NY 0F TH3 H1GHB100D5...

GC: 7H3 0N1Y 7H1NG H35 G07 I5 7H3 CHURCH...

CC: th-E church has a big hold ov-Er th-E subjugglators. many think GZ's th-E n-Ext m-Essiah. i say go for it!

TA: waiit. you actually want to briing iin a hemoca2t ob2e22ed kiiller iinto a rebelliion to overthrow it?

TA: am ii the only one 2eeiing the ii22ue here?

AC: :33 FF's has a point though. Win over the church and we got more purple than they do.

GC: 7H3R35 57111 7H3 C010R 155U3...

AC: ;33 not much of an issue now

AT: }:#

CC: Yay 38D

GC: S0 WH475 7H3 N3W5 Y0U W3R3 741K1NG 4B0U7?

CC: oh! W-Ell that can wait. I hav-E to go.

~ cullingCullers [CC] left FRT2~

TA: 2o GZ'2 iin.

AT: yEAH,,,,, hE'S IN.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey eveyone ^^ sorry for the lacks of upadates! So have some pale fluff and plot!**

**Ummmmm Some little side notes is a made up site and is exactly what it sounds like, a sight where trolls without filled quadrants swap buckets before pailing day, which is VERY illegal because the Condesce is a naughty word :x **

**And for those of you who haven't heard the Temp. cannon heres what it is. The lower the cast the hotter the body temp the higher the colder. Well goodbye for now! Enjoy your fluff**

* * *

_Just relax..._ I sighed standing in between the two larger mirrors in my respite block, trying to cool off before the day watch. What the hell happened...? Everything was so fucked up now. Joan an Alternian prisoner, the trolls here on Earth, my life ticking away with every pump of my vascular... What happened to my life...? I missed the way things were, sending all night chatting with friends, the soper high Gamzee, Crabdad... _It's so hot._

"Fuck." I Sighed and picked up my sickle again, digging the sharp point into one of the freshly grown spine on my shoulder, tugging up hard. "FUCK!" Dropping my sickle and gripping the small spine, I tugged on it again. A sharp, hot pain shot through my entire arm.

"Gog fucking dammit " Hissing through gritted teeth I released the damn thing and stripped off my shirt. No... All the spines had grown back, only much longer and thicker. "Fuck..." _Why is everything so hot?_

"Yo' Motherfuckin' best friend. You all up'nd okay." Gamzee slurred from outside my door.

"It's none of of your concern Missionary Makara." I said, still trembling from the pain in my arm.

"Ain't none of my motherfuckin' worry, huh?" He growled under his breath and slammed a clawed fist on the door. "They up'nd came back didn't they?." He hissed.

"Gamzee..." I started, ignoring the pain in my arm. "Go back to your block.. I'm fine I promise." I shooshed but, he didn't want to calm down.

"MOTHERFUCKER LET ME IN!" He roared slamming his beast-like hands against the doorframe. He could break down the door if he really wanted to. _At least he's trying to stay in control..._

"Motherfucker please...I'm just got some motherfuckin' unmiraculous feels right now... Just need to know if a motherfucker's up ta bein' chill." He wispered through the door. Sighing I leaned back against the cool mirrors, ignoring the pain it caused._ Everything is so hot..._

"The door's open fuckass." I panted and flicked my ears up, trying to let some of the heat out. Gamzee came in, his eyes a blazing orange and fins raised.

"Fuck bro... You okay?" He asked, fins lowering a bit as he came close. Opening my eyes I saw what had him worried, at the moment anyways. Aside from the spines sticking out of me, I was laying, panting and cover in a bright red sheen.

"Yeah..." I said softly, everything was so fucking hot. "Just hot.." It was getting hard to breath now, and I felt dizzy.

"Motherfuck if you are. A wicked bro looks like a shit." Gamzee sniffed and without warning grabbed my pants.

"G-Gamzee! Fuck. Knock it off Fuckass! STOP!" I shouted pushing hard against his forehead. As usual he assclown didn't listen and ripped the fabric from me. "Gamzee no!" I hissed and tried to pushed him away. Last time this happened was when he first became sober... He didn't remember but, he didn't have to. I did.

"Shoosh now motherfucker. Gotta up'nd get your chill on now." He churred softly even as his skin started to hiss and blister as he picked me.

"Gamzee.." I panted, between trying to fight him and the heat I couldn't really see straight as he tossed me into the shower with my boxers still on and turning it full on cold. The water hissed and turned to steam on contact. "It's hot."

"I know motherfucker. Just shoosh now, dig?" He tried shooshing me and pulled a pail out from his fetch modus and filled it up in the sink.

"This is gonna be all motherfuckin' sick bro but, I gotta up'nd cool ya' off bro." He said softly ignoring the scalding steam and dumping the ice cold water on top of me. The heat was dying down but, it was still hard to breath.

"Gamz..." I started but, had to close my maw as he dumped another bucket on me, filling the tub up to my waist.

"There motherfucker." He gave me his special lopsided grin, reserved for me and Tavros. "That all kinds of wicked right? Motherfuckin' bitch tits?" Gamzee asked as he slumped onto the floor across from me. As I slowly cooled off I noticed how bad his burns were.I had heard the issues that the temperature differences in the casts could cause but, this was the first time I had seen how bad it could be... there were light blisters everywhere I had touched but, the area where my arms were pressed against my legs and shoulder were charred into a grey-violet and were dripping violet from the various pin pricks.

"Yeah...Just motherfucking bitchtits." I said relaxing in the icy water, even though it heated up again fairly quickly. I flashed Gamzee an even rarer smile of my own. "Thanks fuckass." I smiled at him while he just nodded and absent mindedly started to paint in the thick purple and semi-translucent red fluids on the floor.

"hOnK." He smiled and his eyes flickered back and forth from yellow and orange. "What are pale motherfuckers for? Went through somethin' like it during my last molt." He added offhandedly as he swiped at a large splash of violet. I nodded and after finally cooling down I turned my attention to him.

"Why'd you come down?" I asked, vaguely remembering him mentioning something about 'unmiraculous feels'. He just shook his head and kept playing in his blood, a bad habit I had allowed him to keep up only because it calmed him down.

"Ain't nothin you need up in yer' motherfuckin' pan, bro... Up'nd heard you from my block. Figured those wicked fuckers came back in." He jerked his chin at my back. "What molt is this Karbro?"

"Fifth or sixth...Why?" He growled at that.

"Motherfucker..." He growled again. "Can't up'nd cut 'em out then..." And I paled a bit. How was I going to hide them then?

"I'll file them down like my horns...Now you going to tell what's wrong are am I going to have to ask you if you and Tavros used that bucket?" I asked noticing the large red heart on the side of the pail and felt sick.

"Ain't ever had a motherfuckin' flush bro so it's clean..." The capricorn sighed and wiped the blood from his hands onto his boxers, laying his ears flat against his head at the thought of Tav.

" ?" I asked trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah. Motherfucker's free and of the radar Don't want the ol'Hag findin' out." He grinned a bit before his fins raised and his eyes went orange, making the violet orbs in them really stand out. "Motherfucking bitch." He growled

"Tell me what's wrong." I pulled my legs up to my chest and made room in the small tub for him. Growly softly but, obeying he climbed in and made the temperature in the tub drop about another ten degrees.

"Motherfuckers just all up'nd twisted right now..." I said scraping his horn against the wall, another ring of red forming around the base. I splashed him and snorting he spilled the rest out his issues. "I'm goin' back to war..." He sighed and covered his face with his claws.

"They can't do that! You're no where near stable enough to fight!" I shouted and he just dug his claws into face and shook his head. "I'll testify for that! They fucking can't send you back!"

"Can't up'nd motherfuckin' let you do that palebro..." Gamzee whispered in a tight voice. "They'll see the red and up'nd cull you..." He sobbed and dug his claws in even deeper.

"Gamzee..." I started but, stopped and carefully pulled his claws away from his face. Pulling him close I wrapped my arms around him, luckily I had cooled off enough not to scald him, and hummed him to sleep. What were we going to do?


	14. Chapter 14

Karkat be the juggalo ======

"Uggghhh" Groaning I sat up and winced as my horns carved out twin gorges in the wall beside Karkat's head. " Fuck bro... Sorry." I growled at the sleepy form shaking the nightmares from my pan. Looking down at my moirail I smiled and pulled the plug out, wouldn't want a fucker to drown. Karkat smiled and mumbled something about Terezt and rolled over.

"Sorry to be all up'nd leaving so soon palebro but, a motherfucker's gotta go before you get it in your pan to up'nd stop me." I whispered to the sleeping troll. "Motherfucker never really did right by you, Kar, causing trouble and hurting ya and shit but, after this fight I'm going...Fuck bro I'm gonna change everything. So a motherfucker won't have to hide his blood." Karkat was the world to me, moirails like him were hard to find. Taking a glance in the nearby mirror I noticed most of my paint had washed off.

"Motherfuckin' shit never stays on." I growled at the face staring back at me and it growled back, grinning wildly. Motherfucker should stay away from these things... Sighing I did a run off the things I had to do before I headed out. See the church, already said bye to Kar...Fuck clothes... where'd I put my motherfuckin' clothes? I'll ask Tav.

"Tav..." Motherfuck. How was I going to tell her I was going back? Choking a low whine before it escaped I headed back to my block and decided to get ready. Kar'll tell her I had to leave...I can't let her worry. Tavros was the closest thing I've ever had to a matesprit and I'd never want to hurt her. If I just left it would hurt but, not as much as me telling her everything and then leaving.

Rushing about my block and tearing the place apart trying to find my motherfucking uniforms before I found them in a pile stashed in the farthest corner under the recuperacoon. Most of them were still splatter in the colors of other trolls, back when Terezt and I we're working personal jobs for The Highblood. Sliding on the cleanest one I headed to the mirror to fix my paint when someone knocked.

"It's motherfuckin' open bro." I hollered, thinking it was just the blue bitch coming in to talk shit.

"Uh...Hi, g-Gamzee." A shy voice stuttered. "You decent?" Tavros's voice rang out clear as day and I felt my fins raise a little. Before I could get anything out Tav came rushing in to see me.

"Gamz-...W-w-Why are you wearing that." She paled at the sight of the black and purple striped jacket and spotted pants, still baring bright blue blood splatters.

"War...I-"...I'm going back to war. I'm not gonna lie, part of me relished in the idea of war, a way to vent all the miraculous violence on these blasphemers but, it wasn't me. I was never cut out to be this... I wasn't meant to be a killer, to hurt others, to be thrown into fights at a moments notice. I'm not a killer, I'm not a killer. I'M NOT A KILLER I'M NOT I'M NOT!

"I know Gamzee..." Tavros said softly, I must of been saying everything out loud because before I had realized it I was in Tav's arms and she was resting her head on mine. "I know."

"I'm not a killer...I'm not... I'm not.."


	15. Chapter 15

**SORRY! sorry guys I feel so bad I haven't updated in forever. My internet got turned off so... But here's a double update so ^^ forgive me?**

* * *

Gamzee be the Taurus =====

"You mean he just broke down?" Nepeto asked raising his large olive eyes from his husktop.

"Yeah." I Sighed and typed away on my own husktop. "I never knew what effect the war really had on him..." My moirail shrugged and rubbed his forehead.

"Look, not to cruel Tavvy but, Gamzee isn't the same troll we grew up with. He's not even the same troll that murdered me in that sick joke of game. All we know is that is has alot of issues and many of them we will never truly understand. Bottom line is... Gamzee was not, is not and probably never will be like any other troll out there."

"...Yeah, Yes I guess I kinda knew that already..." I sighed. "Well since we jammed out my problems hows life with Equina?" I asked trying to be a good moirial.

"Same as always. She's always the same around me." Nepeto said offhandedly and kept up with the work he was doing. "We got 600 now..."

"600 couldn't even slow a troop of subjugglators..." I sighed.

"I know. I'm talking to a source who say's they can offer half an army if we can add some more blue to the mix." He added.

"Wonder who the source is... I'll see if if I can get Sol to hack them."

"Yeah, we don't want any leaks out."


	16. Chapter 16

Tavros be the source =======

/x(;;)x\\ THANK YOU FOR USING SPIDERWIRE /x(;;)x\\

~ YOU ARE NO LONGER ABLE TO MESSAGE SPIDER NUMBER 8X8~

There was no way I was letting a bunch of low blood wannabe heroes get all the credit for rewriting the order of things but, with the way it was looking those losers were going to need all the luck.

"Lucky for them I just happen to have allllllll the luck." I smiled to myself and carefully calibrated my arm. Damn thing never wants to work right anymore.

" Lieutenant Colonel Serket. It's about time to depart." A green blood said and held the door open for me.

"Yeah whatever."

"Hey Serket!" many of the men cried. "Ready to spill some blood?!" One of my privates shouted as he ran to take his place in the ranks. Beside my troop was a team of subjugglators who didn't even glance my way. Snobs I thought as a few started whooping and hollering over my excited troop.

"What the hell is all the commotion about?" I snapped at the nearest private, who just paled and shook his head."

"Pri-" I started but was interrupted.

"IT'S 23rd Laughassian Makara!" Someone shrieked as the mentioned subjugglator made his way towards the other Highbloods.

"The rainbow maker?"

"Oh Gog, look at his scars..."

"I heard he killed three of his own troops..."

"What? NO way!"

"I herd it was two and half of the prisoners we captured." Everyone hushed as he got closer.

"Hello Gamzee long time no see. Nice to see your fins came in nicely." I smiled. The freak just glared at me, his eyes already orange and quickly darkening to red.

"Shutup." He growled.

"Excuse me?"

"SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP!" That was all the warning I got before I was on the ground and the wreck sound of tearing metal filled my auditory clots.

"MAKARA!" A cold voice sounded and Gamzee froze in place. I raised my gaze to find myself staring face to face with her.

"Jus' wha' the ever glubbin' fuck do ya think yer doin'?" The Condesce asked glaring at the two of us.

"Gamzee." Feferk said softly, causing him to snap his head in her direction. Eyes fading to a pale orange.

"Nothing." He growled and quickly twisted off my fake arm at the armpit and tossing it away. "Not a god damned MOTHERFUCKIN thing. Just settling an old score."

"What score I ne-"

"Shutit Serket. Look fucka. I don' give a shit if ya run 'round krillin' fuckas who didja wrong, but I need ma' soldiers in one piece. Ya dig?"

"..Yeah. I dig..." Gamzee said and got off me.

"Good." The Condesce grinned and turned to leave. "They're all yours lil' fucka." She said nodding at Fef.

"Get in line Serket." Fef said and grumbling I snatched my arm up and turned to leave but, not before I heard Gamzee say something to Fef.

"Long live his Radiance..."


End file.
